Troubles in the Library
by Gloomis
Summary: The Book Awards of the Library is all ready...but the host and hostess are checked out! What will they do now? First story, hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: This story was originally a assignment for English class. I had lot's of fun writing it. First attempt at writing a crossover and submitting it. If the format turns out bad, I am very sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the story. They belong to there respective companies and creators.

The librarian, with only a slight jingle of keys, quietly closed and locked the door. Everything in the library was silent after she had gone, save for the hum of the old furnace and the soft ticking of a clock.

A single book fell to the floor.

The books pages opened wide, and there was a great whooshing noise and the rustling of many pages. There was a bright light and a short figure stood atop a grey lump.

"Where is that wizard?" the curly-haired hobbit muttered, looking about. He yelped in surprise when the grey lump beneath him stirred.

"I'm right here, fool," Gandalf grumbled, standing and sending Frodo flying. "Where are the others?"

"Over here!" A girl in rags cried, walking over from "Children's literature", dodging some falling books. The entire shelf quickly fell on the unfortunate girl and she was quickly buried under the tonnage of rapidly opening books.

"I'll save you, ma'am!" A young man in woodsman's garb leaped from the pages and came running over, knocking the books with his bow.

"Are you alright?" he asked, after retrieving the shocked girl from under the mess. Without waiting for an answer, he said,"Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Robin of the Woods, or more commonly, Robin Hood. And thou?"

"You are really Robin Hood?" The girl asked excitedly. "I'm Cinderella, and well.... " she look down at herself."I apologize for my dress. My fairy godmother has gone off somewhere." She waved a hand ."Do you really live in the woods, sir?"

"Yes he does," a tall man with a magnifying glass stated."Do you not see the evidence? It's all elementary. See, here is a branch a maple in his hair, and here-" he pointed to the outlaw's boat, Robin looking slightly annoyed, Cinderella fascinated "- is a stray leaf, stuck on the bottom of 14th century hunting boots, and here-"

"Yes, yes , Sherlock, don't bore us to death," Gandalf said irritably. Sherlock backed off, looking slightly sulky.

"Did somebody say 'death'?" a pale cloaked figure made it's way eerily to the group. "I reveal in death! My whole army is of de dead! Ve shall rule de vorld "! Ve will-"

"Oh, stop it Dracula, your starting to sound like Napoleon," Cinderella yawned.

"I resent that!" a small man in a funny hat growled.

"Oh, gee, sorry Mr. Bonaparte," Cinderella stammered. "I thought you were Frodo..." Napoleon frowned, and Cinderella quickly went silent.

"The meeting is _today_, you know," Frodo said impatiently.

The group then bustled about, gathering chairs and pillows, setting them in a rather squish semi-circle.

"Right then," announced Frodo. "I now call this meeting to order. First on our agenda... The Book Awards." Frodo glanced about, frowning slightly."Where is our host and hostess?"

Everyone's head whipped back in forth in panic, and the room exploded with noise.

"Did they know there was a meeting?"

"Were they misplaced on the shelf?"

"Ve can't do de show vithout them!"

"It's tomorrow!"

"Are they checked out?"

"That bully didn't burn them, did he?"

The room was dead silent at that statement.

"Lone Ranger!"

"Cowboy!"

"Ranger!"

A sleepy looking man in a tattered hat poked his head out of a box marked "Checked-in", and yawned, "Wha?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of Romeo and Julliet?" demanded Sherlock.

"Ah, yes." Lone Ranger walked over to the computer, punched a couple of keys, and almost bored, said, "They have been overdue since last week at 201 Maven's Drive."

"I remember that place," Napoleon spoke suddenly. "I was there for a history report. I must have been there for at least a month."

"Will they stay that long, do you think?" Cinderella asked worridly.

"Let's hope not," said Sherlock.

"I guess our only choice," Frodo said quietly,"Is to get them back." He looked bravely at the incredulous group. "Who's with me?"

"I am," proclaimed Gandalf. "I will follow you-"

"Yes I know you're coming," Frodo cut in."Anyone else?"

"I'll go. I have been to the house before." Napoleon said quickly.

"I vill go," said Dracula. He looked around wickedly, sharp teeth gleaming. "I vant to suck some blood!"

Sighing, Frodo turned to Robin. "And you?"

"Yes, I shall partake on this quest." Robin said after a moment of consideration.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

An hour later the five were walking towards the house of 201 Maven's Drive.

"Are vou sure dis is de right vay, Napoleon?" Dracula asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I am a war general. I never forget where I've been ."

"If vou say so," said Dracula doubtfully.

"See? There's the house right now." Napoleon said proudly, pointing to the home on the corner."Now, I'll sneak in, open up the book to the "Date Due" page, and then when they see it's overdue, they'll return it."

"Hopefully," said Gandalf.

Napoleon disappeared in the house, hat bouncing on his head all the way.

Minutes passed. The four soon sat down on the sidewalk, shivering nervously in the cool fall night.

"Hark!" Robin stood up, listening intently."Does thou hear it?"

The others listened. There was a scared voice speaking.

"Down _chein_... good boy..." A growl sounded from inside, and there was a sound of cloth tearing. Napoleon burst from the house, clutching his hat in terror. A large black dog snarled from the doorway.

"That wasn't the house," Napoleon said evenly."How about you lead, Gandalf?"

"What happened to your hat?" asked Frodo curiously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said quickly, stuffing the hat with a suspicious looking bite mark in his pocket. He looked to Gandalf."Lead on."

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked his godfather.

The black dog looked at him, and instantly turned into a man. He spat a peice of cloth on the floor. "I'd suppose not," Sirius sighed." But it sure was fun." He grinned at his godson, and the boy wizard could only shake his scared head.

* * *

"Here we are," announced Gandalf. He lit his staff above the door. "_201_, Mavens Drive." he looked at Napoleon, but the general pretended not to notice.

"So who's going in?" asked Frodo.

"Not me," Napoleon said quickly. When Dracula smirked, he quickly added, "I mean, I'm sure Robin here is perfectly capable of such a mission."

"Yes, I will go in," Robin said solemnly.

"No, we'll all go in," said Gandalf, ignoring Napoleon's whimper.

They crept inside, their soft steps not making a sound.

"Romeo? Where art thou, Romeo?" Robin softly called.

"Shhh!"

"Robin, vou know vell dat they connot leave their books vhen dey are checked out," Dracula said.

"Ah, yes, I remember this place now," said Napoleon. "If I am right, they should be in this room.." Silently he slipped into the room where a sleeping figure lay curled in the bed." Here they are!" He crawled under the bed, and sneezed. When he reappeared, holding a copy of "The Best of Shakespeare", he murmured, "It was always dusty under there," and left the book open on the desk.

"Come on let's go," Frodo said hurriedly.

They made it back to the library just before dawn. Swiftly, they cleaned the chairs and one by one went back into their pages. Taking one last look around, Robin asked Gandalf, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Let's hope so," Gandalf said gruffly.

* * *

The next morning, Suzanne rose from bed and rubbed her eyes. She had the weirdest dream last night. Napoleon and Gandalf in her doorway... it was strange.

Glancing at her desk, she noticed a library book."Oops, I forget to return this book." She hurriedly got dressed and ran over to the library.

"Here's my book. Sorry, I was looking for it for ages, but it was on my desk this morning,"Suzanne panted

"Hmmm." The librarian said."That's 30cents for the overdue."

Suzanne dug the money from her pocket. When left the library, she grumbled," I don't see why I had to pay. No one would really miss that book." She walked on, already forgetting that morning's events.

* * *

Tadah! That's it. I hope you enjoyed. Please reveiw, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
